Phantom Detective
by a-devious-engineer
Summary: [Detective Conan Universe] Kuroko Tetsumi is a child of a well known mystery novel writer and a famous actress. Due to some incident in her childhood, they decided to leave Japan. Six years later she will be back but have to disguise herself. Would she revived her lost friendship when crimes and mysteries linger along their way? [I don't own the cover photo.]
1. Case 1: A murder Above the Sky

**Warning: Genderbent Kuroko.** This is a Detective Conan Universe with characters from Kuroko no Basuke.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

><p><strong>~ 6 years ago<strong>

_A sound of siren echoes a busy hospital in Tokyo, people in white are rushing adding panic to the perturbed atmosphere. A young girl with pale skin and short teal hair was lying down in a bed while being rushed to the emergency room. They placed an oxygen mask in her face. Her eyes were closed and she was struggling to breathe. A man was applying pressure in her chest tainting his hand with red liquid in the process._

"_Tetsumi please make it" said by a beautiful crying woman while hugging a tall teal head man._

"_She will, stop worrying" said the man while holding her back to comfort her._

* * *

><p>A boy with a pale skin and teal hair opened his eyes. He is wearing a thick glasses that seemed to be too big for his small face. His short hair is covered by a baseball cap. He is currently in a narrow seat on a plane heading to Japan. He tried to find a more comfortable position then looked at the window.<p>

_I'm finally back._

Closing his eyes, he struggles to forget the nightmares from six years ago. He sighed from the painful memory that made him leave Japan. He grasps his chest as he remembered the gunshot wound that almost made him to lose his life. His body became weak ever since that accident.

Tetsumi's parents did not agree at first when she said she will return to their mother country. Her parents are grateful for her low presence that aides greatly in hiding her to others. She was home schooled and all she could do was read books. Though she got involve in many cases in America, her parents' influence especially of her father, a renowned mystery writer kept her extra adventures well hidden in the public eye.

She limits her interaction to other so she was alone all the time. Her parents knew she was lonely even though she hides it perfectly with her deadpan face. Deciding that locking her will do her no good, they agreed she could return to Japan on one condition.

So here she is, using some skills her mother had as a famous artist she learned to disguise herself as a boy. She is now Kuroko Tetsuya and will go to school like every normal boy at her age. Her mother enrolled her to Teiko Highshool but warned her that if somebody recognized her, she had to return back to America immediately. Her safety is the priority foremost.

It is a troubling and disheartening promise, after all she came back to reunite with her friends. If ever she had a chance to be with them again and play the sports they love, it will be worth every breath she was risking for them. She knew she had the responsibility to kept her true identity. She did not want them to get involve in her case. She could not let them suffer just like her or let anyone hurt them until she solved it herself.

She reminisce all their times together as she open a piece of white paper. She reads the contents and starts to remember a certain red head child.

_Would he still remembers me?_

* * *

><p>A shrilling cry woke his trance. He immediately stands up and follows its source. It leads him to the bathroom at the other side of the plane. The scream came from a stewardess who is currently at the front of the door, mouth wide open and shakily sitting on the floor. She was pointing something inside. When he looked, there is a person sitting in the toilet. The said person is not moving and his eyes and mouth are wide open. His fist forms a ball as if he was clutching something and they are close in his chest. His chest has a wound surrounded with thick dry blood. As he was examining the victim and the splatters of blood on the bathroom, four more people came in the scene.<p>

"Takeuchi-san" said a man which Kuroko concludes in his thirties was the first to speak. He was about to touch the man but Kuroko interrupts him.

"Don't touch him" Kuroko said.

"Waah, a ghost, where did you come from?" all of them are surprised when he spoke.

"I was here first before the four of you came. As I said don't touch him. He was already dead." He said monotonously.

"What do you mean dead? No way that is impossible, we are just talking with him a moment ago" said by the other man.

"A moment you said? But he was dead more than four hours ago" they are now glaring hard on the teal head boy.

* * *

><p><em>~ The Investigation<em>

One more hour passed and they arrive in Japan, the police were called to investigate the scene of the crime. They found out that he was stab and was dead five hours ago. From the splatters of blood on the bathroom they conclude that the murder happened there. There are no sound heard in the plane and the weapon is not yet located. However it is cleared to them that the victim knew the murderer since there are no force entry sign on the door. They questioned immediately the four people who are with him.

"I am Katsunori Harasawa, 34 and I work with Takeuchi-san as his assistant manager. We are riding this plane from a shooting we made in the US 3 days ago. The last time I talk to him is when he said he will go to the bathroom" said by the man with a wavy raven hair.

"I am Reo Mibuchi, 19 and Genta-san is my manager. Like Harasawa-san said we are sitting in the back row. I heard it when Genta-san said he will go to the bathroom." said by the tall, long black haired man.

"I am Kise Ryota, 16 and like Reocchi, Genta-san is my manager. I am sleeping all this time at my seat so I did not know that he went to the bathroom. I woke up from the scream of the stewardess. The last time I talk to him is when we got here in the plane" said by the blond.

He looked at the last person. "Tsk, I am Masako Araki. I would never tell you my age and I don't believe I have anything to do with this so could you let us go now?" said by the woman.

"Don't be like that Masako-san, I know you do not agree well with Genta-san but he is dead now. Let us at least cooperate" said the one with blue hat and tied long raven hair.

"How about you, you are his pet but ever since Kise came he ignored you like he did not want you to be working with him anymore and yet when you ask his permission so you could change manager he ignored you" said by Masako.

"Please stop arguing" said Katsunori

"Oi, oi, I think you too do have a motive for killing him, Katsunori-san. He did not give you a fair share in all the works we do" Reo said.

"That same goes to you and especially Kise who all do the hard works" replied by Katsunori.

"But I am getting all my payment, it is not on time but I still do" denied by Kise.

"All of you are suspects here. Now let me ask all your seating arrangement in the plane" the police said.

"Why do we have to repeat again what we had just said from the teal head boy?" Masako said irritatingly.

"A teal head boy?" the investigator asked.

"Yes I am here" Kuroko said surprising the police because they did not notice him.

"Where did you come from?" asked the police.

"I was here since the beginning. I am Kuroko Tetsuya, I heard the scream of the stewardess so I went immediately in the bathroom. I saw the victim and he was stabbed by a knife directly in his chest. They are in the back seat. Kise and Reo are the closest in the bathroom. In their front is Katsunori-san who is beside the victim's seat. In his front beside the window is Masako-san." Kuroko said bluntly.

"Boy, don't interfere in our investigation" the police said." We still don't know what weapon is used and its location."

"Judging from the splatters on the wall and the depth of the wound, the knife blade length would be more than half a foot. It's safe to assume its a bowie type." Kuroko ignored the looks and warning of the investigator and continued.

"What are you saying?" asked the investigator.

"There are other wounds in the victim's hands. Maybe from shielding from the attack. The wounds have curves. Bowie type have curved keen point with double-edged for the space at most two inches in length. From such a short blade, it could cut deep in the skin and may broke some ribs as you have witnessed in the wound in the chest that kills the victim because of that curved point." Kise is trying to not to puke when he remembered the splatters of blood in the toilet wall.

"How do you know that?" Kise asked him.

"I read it in books" he replied quickly dismissing any questions that the others wanted to asked him.

They are astonished by his deductions but wonder what kind of books he usually read.

"This is not fantasy world, kid. Leave the investigation to us" the investigator warned him.

"Eh? Are you not wondering why Katsunori-san said he was talking to Genta-san a moment before he was found dead. By that time he was already four hours dead. Did you notice his hands? He must have clutching something when rigor mortis took effect." Kuroko said.

The police glared him "Like I said, don't interfere with our investigation. "

"Who is rikoro montesu, Kuroko-kun?" asked by Kise

"Its rigor mortis Kise-kun, after dying the body becomes stiff making it hard to move the muscles of the deceased. For a human it will take 3-4 hours after dying and the maximum stiffness is after 12 hours, it will continue up to approximately 24 hours after death" Kuroko explained while the blond seemed not to understand anything he said.

"We have to examine all of you and your belongings, please cooperate with us and that includes you Kuroko-kun. You are also a possible suspect in this crime." The police finally said.

Kuroko panicked even though his face doesn't show it. If the search him, they might find out her disguise.

_Great, I'm not even officially in Japan and now I have to go back._

After the search, no possible weapons found in their belongings. In his relief, they did not searched Kuroko because once they started searching they had completely forgotten his presence. The search in the plane however leads them to a s_hinai_ which is made from bamboo stick with blood pouring at its ends. A shinai is usually made of bamboo stick used as a practice sword in battle or in Kendo. Removing the cover at the end of the stick exposed a bowie knife blade at them. The handle is cut and only the blade is attached to the hollow stick.

They all looked at the only girl suspect. "Masako-san, that shinai, it belongs to you right?" asked Reo.

Masako paled from the sight of the bamboo stick. She has a habit of bringing a shinai during rehearsals and pictorials. She uses it to hit staffs that are slacking off and even the artists and models are shown no mercy when they are misbehaving.

Kuroko hold the shinai using his handkerchief so as not to leave his fingerprints and messed up with the investigation. They did not noticed him observing it closely and again they must have already forgotten all about him. It is made of such good quality of bamboo that it strong enough to carry the weight of the knife inside it without anyone noticing. The shinai have Masako's initials in the handle so there is no denying that it is hers. The knife looks like it was just recently installed so it is not stable enough and would have drop when the cover is removed. There are scratches at the end as evidence that something was removed that make the knife stick with the shinai before.

"I-it can't be.." she stuttered. "I did not kill him." The looks they gave her shows that they did not believe her.

"Yes, that's because I'm the one who killed him"

**tbc**

* * *

><p><em>Genta Takeuchi - coach of Kaijo<em>

_Katsunori Harasawa - coach of Touo_

_Masako Araki - coach of Yosen_

_Trivia: Masako Araki used shinai to hit the Yosen players whose slacking off and misbehaving._


	2. A New Light and the Phantom Thief

**Disclaimer: Own nothing**

* * *

><p>"I am the one who killed him" Everyone looked at the wavy haired man. Except Kuroko, surprise was drawn in their face.<p>

"I lured him to go to the bathroom saying that we need to talk about the payment on the latest project we have. I know he is spending all of it for his vices. I could not take it anymore so I do it. I wanted the blame to go to Masako because I wouldn't want to share any of my money anymore. I will not talk about anymore until a trial in court."

Kuroko obviously did not believe him. There are many unanswered questions with his statement. He was clearly hiding something.

When everyone is busy, Kuroko got out of the room unnoticed. He returned to the plane to investigate again. He passed by the seats of the four suspects.

"It was an odd arrangement. That person statement too." He said to himself.

He examined the toilet. There are splatters in the wall making it looked like a messy murder. Then he remembered the cut of blood stain in the ends of the shinai. The cut forms a ring before the trails of blood leads to the blade of the knife.

"If that is the case, that object could hold the knife and that person is the only one that have it." he said to no one in particular.

Meanwhile a dual colored haired teen is looking tired and his eyes are getting sleepy. He thought he could sleep in the plane before arriving to Tokyo but after a loud scream was heard, they are questioned nonstop by so many people. They were not allowed to go out the airport until the interrogation was finished. He felt really tired and could not help to take a nap first inside the interrogation room.

Kuroko was about to return to the investigation room when he saw a tall red head sleeping on a chair just outside it. He recognized him. He remembered his name is Kagami Taiga.

Tetsumi always watched them from above their apartment. The double browed red hair is always playing basketball with a raven haired one. She wanted to play with them but could not go out. She made it a hobby to listen to their playful voices and shouts of excitement whenever they played. She was drowning herself with their voice of happiness. Something she knew she will never experience in her life.

Kuroko shook away the thoughts and return to the room. The investigator and the suspects are still talking and did not notice her entrance.

He was about to make his presence known and reveal the murderer but then he remembered what his mother said. This is big news especially celebrities are involved. For sure TV and newspaper will be filled by it and his parents will not be happy about it.

There are methods that he used when he solve cases in America. There were his parents who could reveal the murderer for him or when times get a little tough, he used unsuspecting police or random passerby. He used the voice changer bowtie and a watch that inject tranquilizer dart that a friend gave him to make them sleep and use their voice to reveal the murderer.

He looked at the people in the room. He saw an inspector at the end of the room and thought he could use him but to his dismay he realized his watch is missing. He probably forgot it in his bag. How could he let someone sleep now?

The police already handcuffed Katsunori. All people are leaving the investigation room probably to go to the police station. He panicked a little, the murderer is going to get away but then he saw the sleeping red head outside. He fixed the red head position and then he hide from the wall at his front. He tried to remember his voice then he adjusts the frequency of the voice changing bow tie.

"Stop, he is not the murderer" all people stop and then looked for the source. They saw a red head sitting in a chair just in front of the door.

"Who are you?" asked the police.

"I'm Kagami Taiga, I have been observing for a while. I am also in the plane where the murder happens"

"What are you saying that he is not the murderer?" the police asked irritatingly. There are many interruption for the day, a teal head teen before and now a red head. Speaking of teal head, he did not see him again after that. _What a brat._

"Inspector, could you please looked again at the pictures of the toilet where the victim was found. If the shinai was used in the murder then splatters should also stain it all the way down to the handle. The shinai is clean except for the ends with pouring blood." Kuroko continued sounding exactly as Kagami.

"You're right, the shinai is probably just used as a cover to sneak the knife in the plane" said the investigator surprised with himself that he bothered listening to a brat.

"Yes, but the problem is the blade had no handle. If the murderer used only the blade, he will cut himself too" they heard the red head.

The investigator looked at the suspects. There are no cuts in their hands.

"Let's go back to their statement before. The blond said he was sleeping the whole time. He is beside the window at the back. In his front is the long black haired man with tied hair and cap, Reo-kun. In front of Reo-kun, is Katsunori-san and the victim. In front of Katsunori-san beside the window is Masako-san." Kuroko continued.

"Masako-san, did you leave your seat by chance. No need to hide anything, Katsunori-san will know because he was in your back."

"I did not know what you are talking about" Katsunori replied not looking at them.

"I did stand up, but I just went to the bathroom but the nearest one is occupied so I have to go at another one at the other side." Masako said

"And then when you returned, the plane's light is dim for passenger to sleep peacefully. When you returned did you noticed something different?" asked by the red head.

"Yes, it was dim and I have a hard time finding my seat. There are lots of vacant seat at that time even Kise is not in his seat. I was able to find my seat because I saw the cap of Reo." Masako answered.

"But I am sleeping the whole time" defended by the blond.

"Katsunori-san, are you in your seat the whole time?" asked by the red head.

"No, I am not. How do you know?" he did not try to deny anything.

"You also went to the bathroom right?" asked again by the red head.

Surrendering to the question he finally answered. "Yes I have, I know Takeuchi is there, so I knock. He did not answer but he texted me saying he is busy talking something important with Araki and told me not to bother them. That's why I… I said I talked to him a while before."

Everyone looked at Masako Araki. Why would they be in the bathroom together? Katsunori handed his phone to the police and showed them the text. At the same time they looked at Genta's phone and find the same in the sent messages.

"I did not see him after he went to the bathroom" she denied.

"Did you return immediately after that Katsunori-san?" the red head asked again.

"I,.. No.. I did not." He sighed. "No need to hide it, the truth is Takeuchi and I have been in love with Araki for a long time now. Takeuchi tried to confess to her many times before but her sword is intimidating him. I am his friend so I did not dare to stop or meddle with his wants. I could not return immediately knowing that they… I did not return to my seat immediately to cool my head down" he confessed not looking at Masako Araki all the time.

"When I return Araki is still not on her seat. I tried to sleep after that." Katsunori Harasawa continued.

"Is that why you confessed to her crime?" the investigator asked Katsunori. The man just looked down.

Masako Araki then said. "As I said before, I did not kill him. I left my seat again when I receive a message that someone wants to meet me at the front of the plane. But then no one came so I return to my seat. Kise, Reo and Harasawa are already there so I have no problem finding my seat this time. A few minutes later, we heard the shout of the stewardess."

"Reo-kun, did you leave your seat during the flight?" they heard the red head asked.

"Like Masako-san said, I was sitting all this time. Why did you asked the same thing again and again?" Reo answered irritatingly.

"I am saying that you killed Genta-san. Reo, you are the murderer."

"Is that a joke?" Reo mockingly said to the red head.

"No, in fact, this is really what happens. You asked Genta-san to meet you in the bathroom. Before you made your way to the bathroom, you put your cap in the sleeping blond to established alibi. Then you saw Masako-san in its front but then she immediately leave when she saw the occupied sign. Then in the bathroom you killed Genta-san and wanted to make it look like a suicide so you place the bowie knife in his hands. The handle is still in his hand that time. What you did not plan is that he was still conscious at the time. Then someone knock again, this time its Katsunori-san. After texting him, Genta-san probably stood up and struggle to fight you but you over powered him immediately thus the stab wounds in his hands. You put the knife again in his hands but then you noticed the splatter of blood in the bathroom so you decided not to make it a suicide and put the blame on Masako-san since it was her shinai. You remove the blade which was what he was clutching before rigor mortis took effect. But then the handle of the knife broke so you dispose it immediately. Then you return and saw Katsunori-san is not back yet. You message Masako to leave so you could establish the blame on her. You go to where you hide the shinai to hide the blade."

"That is a very interesting theory of yours but if you don't have evidence it is merely a baseless allegations and a waste of all our time. The handle you said is not found so there's no reason to say it's me. What if Kise did that, I was in his front. I wouldn't know if he left his seat" Reo said.

Before the blond could react the voice of the red head cut him off "Inspector, if you looked closely at the shinai, you could say the blade is unstable. That's why when the cover is opened, the blade immediately fall. There are rings cutting the bloodstain from the shinai ends up to the blade."

They looked at the shinai again. The bloodstain was cut in the middle of the shinai and the blade. A few unstained circle or rings and a scratches could be seen in it.I tied the blade hard with this band as I plan his murder.

"What do these rings mean?" the investigator voicing his thoughts. Then his eyes widened "Maybe a thick rubber had been used to tie the blade to the shinai before to make it stable but we never find something like that in their belongings."

"Yes because the killer is still wearing it. Would you mind if we looked at your hair tie Reo-kun?"

Reo who is angry from all his words throw them his hair tie.

"Yes, you could have it, in fact that will perfectly fit the ring on the shinai" Reo said.

They saw inside the band is a red line. The red line fits perfectly at the stain of the blood in the shinai and the blade.

"I wanted him to release me from his management but he wouldn't. I dismiss any bad thoughts about it, I believe he wanted to help me with my career as he help me when my mother died. He was like a father to me. That tie belongs to my mother whom that monster killed when I was a child. I was a fool to believe him until I heard him drunkingly said that he could not still get that woman after all he had done for her. He laugh while saying that he even killed my mother with her unborn child so no one will bother them" Reo is now crying.

"What happens is as you explain it. I wonder if you are watching all this time. I should not have removed the band but I felt like my mother still with me when I wear this. All this did not matter as long as I eliminated that leech" he finally confessed.

Then he ran to the window. He was ready to jump surprising everyone. But then someone hold him before he could jump. It was Kagami who woke up from all the ruckus and he is refusing to let go.

He glared at him. "What do you think you're doing, idiot?" he shouted angrily at Reo.

"Leave me alone" Reo shouted back while struggling to release himself from the red hair grip.

"Killing yourself will never solve your problems. It is just stupid and messy" the red head said. Reo could not release the grip of the red hair. He struggle was futile and then he surrendered and just let the tears fall from his eyes.

The police came to help Kagami pull Reo. After they handcuffed him, some people gather around Kagami.

"You're amazing" Kuroko heard the other said to the red head.

Confuse but regard the situation from saving the suicidal man, Kagami forcefully smile and said "I just did what I have to do, now please let me leave"

Surprise by the actions of red head Kuroko eyed him carefully. The light of the setting sun swathes his skin making him somewhat glow in the crowd.

"I found my light" Kuroko smiled as he looked at him.

Amidst of all the chaos, a raven haired teen is looking directly at Kuroko who is busy observing the scene in his front.

"Now, you've done it Tetsumi" the teen said holding the watch Kuroko is looking for earlier. He then walked away unnoticed by the teal head.

* * *

><p>Kuroko settle himself in a hotel that day. He was too tired to find an apartment for the coming schooldays.<p>

He showered and covered his hair with towel. He turned on the TV and saw the news about the airport a while ago. He turned it off just wanting to take a rest however sirens echo the whole place.

"Must have been a big criminal they are chasing around" Kuroko said to himself.

He decided to look at the balcony since he could not sleep anyway. There he saw across the moonlight a man in white tuxedo. Against the moonlight, he could clearly perceive the his bloody red hair. His right eye is covered in monocle. He was smirking while looking at the police cars running around the street.

"Kaito?" Kuroko said. The man was surprised with his voice. He looked at Kuroko and then jump into his balcony. He close the distance between their faces surprising Kuroko.

"What can I do for you, _milady_?" said Kaito while holding his chin.

"Excuse me but I'm a boy" Kuroko replied while frowning.

The man shows a bit surprise then smirk at him. He looked at his blue eyes. It somewhat remind him of someone.

"With that figure and porcelain skin, anyone might be confuse, kid" Kaito replied.

"I'm 16 not a kid and if you please remove your hand on me" Kuroko irritatingly said while swatting his hand.

Kaito continued to observe his face while Kuroko is doing the same. Kaito's left eye is golden while his right eye is hidden by a white monocle with a dangling clover leaf charm. He wears a white suit jacket on top of a blue shirt with a red tie matching the color of his hair. His hair is covered by a white top hat with blue ribbon band.

"You're small" Kaito finally said to Kuroko.

"Wearing a high hat does not make you taller." Kuroko irritatingly replied

The smugness was removed from his face. No one has the guts to tell him he is small but their little meeting was interrupted by a headlight from a chopper.

"Looks like we have to settle this later" Kaito finally said while smirking at him.

He jump and jump through buildings and then flying through a white hang-glider until he was seen no more.

* * *

><p>Kuroko watched him disappears and then looked down while clutching his chest. He slowly closed his eyes remembering an incident 6 years ago.<p>

A man in a white tuxedo and monocle in the right eye is hanging with a rope in a building. He looked at the child Tetsumi then points his gun on her.

Kuroko clutched his chest harder as he remembered the sound of a gunshot being fired.

**tbc**

* * *

><p><em>Next Chapter: Finding the Pandora<em>

_Akashi's father died 6 years ago. When he was looking at his room, he found a secret basement underneath it. In the center he saw a white jacket and white hat. There is also a white monocle with a dangling clover charm on it. He was walking around trying to comprehend the different mechanisms in every corner of the room. That's when he heard it, he was sure it was the voice of his father._

_"Seijuuro" _


End file.
